You Found Me
by Mile Sixx Wwegirl
Summary: Ted and Cody break up. And during Cody's depression he finds someone, his best friend, and falls in love with him.


You Found Me

**_Contains Slash MxM pairing_**

**_Cody Randy and Ted DiBiase slash story!_**

"What did you just do?" he screamed at me. I could feel a tear going down.

"I don't know." I could hardly say.

He shook his head trying to forget everything but I know he couldn't. He grabbed his hair and sat down.

"Why…" he said sobbing.

"I didn't… I didn't want that." I mumbled closing my eyes.

He shook his head, and hit the table at his side. I never saw him broken, never in that way. It killed me.

"I'm sorry Ted…" I told him, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You… just hurt me, and that's it? Sorry? That's all you have to say?" he yelled again hysterical.

I got up bromptly and step in front of him.

"No Ted that's not all, Im sorry for all my mistakes, I thought this wasn't going to happen but it did ok? It did… and I feel so bad. You are killing me, maybe it hurts you but the truth is that Im the one who suffers the most, Im the one who did it and Im gonna pay for it. Im already paying for all of this. My heart is broken!" I cried.

He stared at me with his blue eyes, full of desperation and confusion at the same time. He shook his head once again.

I got out and slammed the door behind me leaving him alone. Just to see Randy Orton shocked at the other side.

"What happened?" he asked stunned. "What did you tell him?"

"I think we are no longer together" I said rubbing my eyes.

"What? WHY?"

"Because… he saw me with Matt Korklan, and I wasn't doing anything wrong. He was hugging me and I…" he interrupted me and pressed me against his chest, he kissed my hair.

"Shhh… it's alright Cody. Calm down. I'm here for you OK?" he whispered caressing me.

"It hurts bad Randy" I grumbled. He passed one arm behind my lower back and we went to his locker room.

We sat on a big black leather couch. His icy blue eyes stared into mine.

"Now what happened?" he asked once again brushing away my tears.

"Matt hugged me, he confessed that he wanted me, but I thought he was joking." I tried to explain it to him. "I pushed him back, but he kissed me and somehow I didn't step back and Ted saw that. I know it is my fault. I know that I hurt him. But you know I love him, you know it."

"Cody… he loves you too. You have been together for a long time, and he will understand it" Randy said in a very low voice.

"Randy…" I fell into Randy's chest, thinking that he would council my pain.

He passed his hands thru my hair and pressed his lips in my forehead. He was so cute with me sometimes, always caring and tender.

"Let's go to the hotel OK?" he asked softly. I nodded.

He got up and took his bags. I couldn't stop thinking in Teddy, I really loved him. He was always in my mind. In my heart.

"Let's go, where are your bags?"

"Mmm…" I sighed "With Ted"

"Ill go for them alright?"

"He will get mad, well this will be even worse" I mumbled staring at him.

"I will go for your bags..."

"Yeah… and what are you gonna tell him?" I interrupted what he was saying.

He kept thinking what to say.

"Randy don't worry I'll go get my bags" I suggested sure of what I was going to do.

"No, you aren't"

"OK" I said leaving his locker room.

While I walked towards Ted's locker room I thought in everything that happened between us moments ago. But, I was determined.

I stood in front of his door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in" he said.

I slowly opened the door and saw Ted packing everything, he was upset. But, I knew him well. He was broken as much as I was.

"Mmmm…. I just came for my things…" I doubted, as he glanced at me.

He didn't pronounce a word, I passed by his side and picked my things up before leaving him again.

As I closed the door behind me, my heart started aching again. I couldn't take it. I wanted to go back and hug him, but I had to be strong. Strong enough to not rush to his arms again.

Randy was waiting for me on his car. He drove to the hotel, and we shared his room. In that night we talked about what I felt for Teddy, and all that has happened between us all this time.

He was great, always taking care of us. Since we formed Legacy we were even closer. Our friendship became confident and secure. Randy and I were like best friends.

I remember the first time I saw Randy backstage, he was hot, but my eyes immediately glared at teddy. Ever since then he became my world.

Next day I woke up and found Randy getting dressed in front of me. He was wearing jeans and was buttoning up his blue shirt. I saw his abs, sexy.

"Cody, get up! We need to go!" he said smiling widely.

He interrupted my thoughts.

"OK" I got up and took my clothes to get dressed.

Randy was packing as I put on my clothes. We rushed to the airport.

"Do you wanna come and hang out for a while?" he asked.

"Of course. Lets go!" I told him and we got in the airplane.

When we landed Randy and I went to his house and left our things there. I couldn't stop thinking about Ted. But, after all, Randy made me feel really good.

"Still thinking bout him huh?" he said.

I chuckled "You know me well. You shouldn't ask." I smiled weakly.

He sighed as we walked to the beach. I stared at the blue sky, and the sun shone bathing our bodies.

"It's a really nice day. Why don't we just, relax, and…" he started saying.

"That's what we will do. Don't worry, Ill be fine as long as you don't leave me."

"I won't" he whispered and suddenly held my hand.

It felt so awkward. I felt my heart pounding, and it kinda broke my heart again. But somehow I felt how something deep inside me loved that moment.

I was stunned, I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know that Randy felt something like that for me. But, I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I should held his hand or let it go.

We walked in the beach for hours laughing and joking around. All of a sudden he sighed and sat on the sand. I sat by him.

We watched the sunset together it was beautiful. And I forgot about Ted at least for that moment.

"Cody…"

"yeah?" I asked softly

"I don't want you to think that im taking advantage of the situation, and that im desperate, or something like that."

I didn't understand it. I couldn't. I stared at him.

"Cody, what I mean is that… I really…" he stopped "I like you, a lot"

I wasn't expecting that. I never thought that Randy felt that for me. And of course I didn't think he was desperate or anything. I knew he was sincere, I could see it in his eyes.

He didn't wait for an answer, he snaked his hands around me and pressed me against his body once again.

I felt how my jaw was going to drop open at any time. I didn't know what to say or do. I was confused, Ted or Randy.

"You… just… don't need to talk Cody." He whispered

I sighed and pressed my head to his chest. I wanted to burst into tears. But Randy holding me, feelings his warm skin, it was overwhelming.

I stared at the waves crashing in the shore.

"Cody, wanna go now? Or…"

"Let's go…" I said but my thoughts were completely gone. Ted and I were no longer a couple and I had to admit that I really liked Randy too. I had to, but my heart couldn't just forget about Ted.

He grabbed my hand again and we walked to his house. I was staying in his house for a week, until next Raw, because he suggested it.

Randy gave me a room in which I could stay all week long. It was comfortable and warm.

That week the riot inside my head started clearing out. I was decided I had to forget him. Teddy was no longer mine. And I was no longer his.

Each passing day I smiled and laughed a bit more than the one before, thanks to R. He was sweet, and fun; and made me forget about the things that circled my head.

"Wanna go to the gym with me today?" he asked while we were sitting taking breakfast.

I raised my head to see him. I grinned "Of course"

We went to the gym, and then to a wrestling school and wrestled together. I had never wrestled him just for training.

We were alone in that place wrestling each other, but for me it wasn't just training. We laughed while we were "training" and literally we played and joked.

"C'mon Rhodes! Let's see what you got!" he screamed and grinned.

I bounced on the ropes and he ran to me tackling me down. He kept his body on top of mine, smirking and looking into my eyes. I smiled too.

Suddenly he slammed his lips against mine, giving me a little kiss. I shocked immediately, I couldn't move.

He shook his head softly still smiling and chuckled. I looked up at him still on top of me, and dedicated him a smirk.

He got up and extended his hand; I took it and stood up facing him. We mutually stared at each other.

I giggled and pushed him. He laughed and continued wrestling. It was late in the afternoon when we decided to go to a bar.

We ordered some drinks and we were chatting, when a slut came by. She sat on Randy's lap.

I didn't know why but I felt terribly jealous. Jealousy consumed me.

"Hi baby, what you doing tonight?" he asked with that bitch voice she had.

I could feel fire in my eyes as I watched that scene. "Hey! We are going" I said and grabbed Randy's hand, pulling him.

We walked out as I continued leading Randy to his car.

"I guess someone is jealous." He said sarcastically.

I turned around to face him. "Yes, if you wanna know it, yes! Im jealous"

Surprise was shown all over his face. But then he relaxed and grinned. We went to the house and I didn't tell him a word. I slammed the door of my room, and fell in my bed.

The sun hit straight to my face and I opened my eyes slowly.

"What the…" I said when I found randy by my side.

"What? Guess you didn't know I slept with ya in fact."

"I didn't." I grumbled confused.

He chuckled and got out. I somehow followed him. We went to his room and I sat on one side of his bed. He started changing his clothes again in front of me.

I stared at his tanned abs, and his hot chest. I wanted him so bad.

"What?" he asked, glancing at me.

He grinned. "You are hot" was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

He giggled. I stood up to go and change. He grabbed my arm and savagely pulled me to face him. My face stopped near Randy's face.

I could feel his breath, his warmness. It was all about him now.

Once again he slammed his lips against mine. His tongue started searching for entrance. And I obeyed, I let him in. I felt his warm and soft lips rubbing against mine, our tongues playing together, his hands snaking around my hips; it was everything about us now.

I heard him purr softly, my hands touched his bare chest softly, sensually. He stepped back making me fall into the bed. He placed himself on top of me and started biting my neck and kissing my collar bone.

It felt really good, soft; ecstasy began flowing thru my veins, rushing throughout my body.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Obviously ruining the little moment that we finally accept would happen between us.

Randy sighed and rolled his eyes. He got up and took the phone.

"What!" he answered really upset.

"No I cant. Yeah I'll see you tomorrow" he grumbled and hung up.

"What was that?" I asked sitting.

"It was Matt who called" he stated "he told me that if I could go today to train with him and Jack"

This time it was me who rolled eyes. Sadness invaded my body; I remembered what he had done to me and Teddy.

I thought about it for a while until I saw R again staring at me. I forgot about Ted in that exact moment. I was falling for Randy; and somehow I liked that.

"To train with you? WTF!" I exclaimed

"I know, well I have trained with them, but… let's leave it there. Alright?"

I grinned at him. "See you tomorrow…" I repeated what he said.

"Yeah tomorrow during Raw, well I don't know, we talk but it's not like we are long time friends, you know" he explained

I chuckled and put on my shirt as R put on his too. He took my hand and we went to his car.

He pressed his lips against mine before accelerating and heading up to the airport. Once in the airplane we talked about our feelings for each other and it made me feel peaceful.

"I'm glad this is happening between us." He whispered taking my hand and pressing it against his chest.

"Yeah… I cant believe that this would come true" I said softly. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes; hoping that that moment wouldn't end.

"Perfect" he said and kissed my forehead. I smiled feeling his lips against my skin.

"We arrived" he whispered in my ear, I didn't even realize we were still on the plane. I fell asleep right away.

I opened my eyes slowly and glared at him, stopping in his beautiful icy blue eyes.

When we arrived to the hotel the very first thing we did was going to the pool. He was wearing black shorts. His tanned skin and the smile drown on his face were just what I needed.

There was no one in. So the entire pool was just for us. The pool had to sides one covered and the other was uncovered where all the people passed walking from one tower to the other.

I swam until I reached the part were no one could see us and he followed me. He snaked his arms around me.

"Sexy abs" he said to my ear.

I grinned and turned to face him; as soon as I could see his face he slammed his lips against mine again. His tongue was begging to get in. I opened my mouth just to feel the passion we shared before at his house.

His tongue explored my wet lips searching for more. I gave him what he wanted. He pushed me against the border and placed his hands at my sides. Blocking me, I smirked and held him tight pressing him against my body.

His warmness was incredible and his skin against mine in the water. That moment was just amazing. He started purring again, softly, but that increased my passion, and in some way, my lust.

I wanted him bad, I always did. I started breathing heavily getting more from that kiss. But even though we were right there alone we couldn't do anything more than just making out.

Everything was sexy, but I knew that we felt something for each other. My heart started beating faster, and liking him every passing second more and more.

Out of nowhere he broke the kiss and started nibbling my neck and kissing my collar bone. I moaned lowly, knowing that Randy would continue doing that. But, what I didn't know was if he could go further.

I chuckled and pushed him. I took a step forward and stood by Randy's back.

"What…" he started saying but he couldn't continue. I roughly bit his neck, leaving a mark.

"I love your sexy ass" I whispered sexily in his ear and went away.

He turned and I sensed how he kept staring at me. I wanted him to be eager, eager of my body, and my lips.

He followed me but I got out the pool and glanced at him. He quickly got out of the pool too and somehow managed to take me by my hips and push me onto the pool. He dove next to me and we both laughed.

He kissed me again but this time it was more lovely, not as wild and passionate as the other ones. This time he made me feel how much he liked me.

We had a relaxed, nice time in the pool. After it we went to our shared room and slept all night long. We had to be intact before Raw.

"You don't want anyone knowing about this?" Randy said with a baby face.

"I don't know it's up to you." I said doubting the truth was that Ted and I just broke up a week ago, and it was too quick to be true.

"Cody. Look I don't care the only thing I care about is being with you. But maybe its because of…"

"Ted, yeah I know but, Randy I mean, he is my past. I want to be with you now. I'm still hurt, and I'm not gonna lie to you about that. I want you to understand me this time, because I don't want this to end, I don't want us to split for my fault. Ok? I like you a lot and I'm having the time of my life! I don't wanna lose you" I explained it softly.

Everything I just told him was the truth I remembered the killing pain I felt when ted and I broke up a week ago, but it healed fast. My scars were healing quickly thanks to Randy.

He grinned and smiled, taking me into his strong arms. For that minute I felt as if no one could separate us, as if our relationship was now protected.

"I always wanted to hold you like this baby" he whispered lovely.

_Baby_, it made me smile. I smiled as soon as he pronounced those words realizing that we were really meant for each other.

"Randy…" I let go off my mouth softly.

"Can we show what we have to the rest then?"

"If you want that, yeah" I said raising my head to look at him.

"Of course I want…" he said sealing everything with a kiss.

He took my hand as we walked to his locker room. We changed to our trousers, when suddenly the door dropped open.

"Awesome" I heard Ted saying.

I turned around as Randy stepped between us. "Ted…" he started saying.

"Yeah, you are together, we all know that." He grumbled, in his inner feelings he was breaking into pieces, as I was.

My blood rushed full of adrenaline throughout my body, making my heart ache, feeling like if someone stabbed me.

"Ted, why don't you just go, he's not the only one you are hurting." Randy said and glanced at me.

"What? Am I hurting the Viper?" he mumbled.

"You know who you are hurting, leave it there Ted, what do you want here?"

"Actually… I…" his voice broke down. He shook his head and went out of the room.

"Let me go" I could hardly say.

"Are you sure babe?" he asked worried

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I whispered and went out. "Teddy" I said trying to catch his attention.

"What! What do you fucking want this time?" he turned to face me and yelled.

"Can we just talk? I'm not asking for anything more than that."

He calmed down and I followed him to his locker room. He sat and I sat by him.

"Teddy, I know that what happened between us, was never comprehensible, I loved you, a lot. But, what hurts me the most was the fact that you didn't believe me, you couldn't trust on me."

"Cody… I'm sorry, I wanted to, but… I just… love you" he sobbed.

"Randy and I are…"

"A couple yeah I know it, but why don't we give ourselves another chance?" he whispered.

"Teddy, I can't. I'm sorry." I said softly.

He took my hand. "Then just let me try this for the last time" he said staring at my eyes. His blonde hair and blue eyes made me remember all the perfect times we shared together.

What we were, when we were a couple, we shared everything; good and bad times. I loved him I really did. But we both hurt each other badly.

He kept staring into my eyes, and touched my cheek softly. He got closer to me and pressed his soft lips against mine.

I wanted to cry, my heart was falling apart. His lips, his kisses were the best gift that he could give me. No one ever made me felt how he did. But, Randy, Randy was different he made me feel in heaven too. I was confused.

That little kiss instinctively turned into a passionate kiss. His lips brushed mine and his tongue explored them so well, I could feel his sweet breath. A tear rolled down my cheek.

We broke the kiss and stared mutually. "Cody…" he whispered "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too, but you know what I think."

"At least that was the best kiss ever" he said and grinned, I noticed his eyes shining.

That kiss healed my scars I knew it was over, but it was the best thing in my life. Even though everything that happened between Teddy and I was magic, Randy and I still had our story ahead.

"See you later Teddy" I said smiling widely letting go his hand. For a second my heart stopped but then I knew that finally I was healed and that what happened was now the most beautiful story in my heart.

"See you…" he told me softly as I went out.

"What happened?" Randy asked as soon as I entered his locker room.

"Mmm…"! I hesitated.

"What did you do?" he asked desperately.

"Nothing Randy we decided to end this and then we kissed, but it's over now. It's all about you and me now." I approached to him trying to reach for his lips but he backed off.

"What's happening R?"

"I' not playing your game anymore, I'm not part of this." He said taking another step back.

"What? What do you mean?" my voice trembled as my world came down.

He chuckled "I mean that you are just mine" he said and gave me a kiss.

This time I backed off pushing him. "What? Randal Keith Orton! Don't ever do that to me again Ok?" I said upset but then smiled.

"Where you scared? I will not leave you baby. You doubted?"

"You just scared me" I said punching his arm softly.

"Come here" we started making out once again.

"We have all of our future ahead" I grinned and looked at him, as my heart felt warmer.

"Yeah… I'm glad to hear that"

"You know what?"

"Hm?" he mumbled still touching my lips.

"When I was broken, and I was bad and insecure…" I said backing off to take a better look of his face.

"…You found me" I whispered. He smiled widely and I felt how now I could feel his soul thru his eyes.

Then he kiss my cheek and continued kissing me until he reached my lips. I knew he was smiling while he kissed me. I kissed him back, knowing that this was the very beginning of our future.


End file.
